The invention relates to an electronic calcification indicator.
A significant problem in flow heaters, particularly in those with vaporization of water, is their calcification which hinders functioning thereof. Although there is basically the possibility of decalcifying the water to be supplied to a flow heater in a known manner, such devices are not installed at all points. In particular, this is true for the widespread employment of coffee makers.
For flow heaters with an electrical power output of a magnitude of 500 Watts, the employment of PTC resistor heating elements (also known as ceramic PTC resistance elements on the basis of barium titanate) are being provided to an increasing degree. These PTC resistor heating elements have a self-regulating effect known per se, namely, for example, to heat a liquid into the range of a temperature prescribed by means of the Curie temperature of the PTC resistor material and to then allow no further significant temperature increase to occur by means of a material-dependent step down of the emitted heated capacity.